


Persuasion

by Leni



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Post-Series, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We'll kill each other within the month."</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>"It's a possibility."</i></p>
<p>Or, Buffy Has An Idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/622456.html?thread=85704056#t85704056). Prompt: **author's choice, author's choice, any canon love triangle realizes they could become a threesome.**

Spike glanced between the other two in shocked disbelief. "We'll kill each other within the month," he blurted out.

Neither Buffy or Angel blinked at the idea. Or denied it.

"It's a possibility," Buffy said, but she was grinning. "Don't see how that'll change anything. He always looks as if he wishes he had a stake aimed at your heart-" She nodded at Angel "- and I'm sure the feeling is mutual -" She rolled her eyes when Spike gave an emphatic nod of agreement "- but either of you have yet to do the deed, and I believe it's building up. We need to unbuild it before someone actually gets hurt."

Spike huffed. "As if he could put a stake through me."

"That'd be too quick," Angel agreed with a smirk. "I'll settle for kicking his ass whenever we spar."

"You wish."

Angel stepped forward, a glint on his eye. "Want me to prove it?"

Spike would have taken him up for it, but a small hand on his chest stopped him. "Boys," Buffy said, her other hand curled around Angel's shirt. "As much as I'd enjoy the show - and believe me, _I would_ \- this is exactly what I was talking about. We really need to clear out this tension - or at least channel it into better uses."

The two men exchanged a glance over her head, which slowly went from belligerent at each other to amused at her genuine earnestness.

"How'd she talk you into this, mate?"

Angel shrugged, looking a bit sheepish. "She was... convincing."

Spike didn't want to go into what that small pause meant. He really didn't. Which meant he dove in headlong first. "Yeah. I remember some of her best... arguments."

"Guys!" Buffy cut in before they could shrug off her grasp and jump at each other. "Tension much?"

Teeth bared, they forced themselves to relax, but going by their expressions there was no doubt they'd go for each other's throats the moment Buffy turned around.

"You know. Right now, this is not so appealing after all. How comes that the three of us can work together to save the world but can't have ten minutes of peace?"

They didn't even pretend to pay her any attention, locked in a glaring contest.

Buffy huffed in disgust. "Fine. There's not talking sense into you." She pushed both of them to the side, hard enough to make them stumble back, and marched away for a few steps before she came to a stop. "One last chance," they heard her mutter. After a deep breath, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently. "You can stay here and be bruised and bleeding by dawn, or -" She held their gazes, mocking them wordlessly for forcing her to spell things out. "- you can follow me."

Her tone spoke more of a challenge than an invitation to her hotel room. Perhaps that was why they unconsciously leaned forward, toward her.

"Well?"

And without waiting for an answer, Buffy turned on her heels and headed away from the suddenly mute pair.

They stared after her.

"She never plays fair," Spike grumbled at last, dropping his voice low enough that not even a Slayer would catch it.

Angel nodded, and there was a smile of approval on his face. "She plays to win." 

"Yeah, well. Guess she's good at that."

A moment of silence followed.

Then Angel was the first to move. "It won't be that bad," he muttered.

"Now that's the spirit!" It was said sarcastically, but Spike followed quickly enough. "I'd like to point out that previous experience says-"

" _I know_ ," Angel cut him off before they had to go down that memory road. "I told her. She said things would be different this time."

"Because we've changed?" Spike asked around an incredulous chuckle.

Angel shook his head, but a smile tugged at his lips. "Because she's in the picture this time."

Spike thought that over, and broke into a smile as well. "Might just work."

 

The End  
18/05/15


End file.
